


Sleep with a Dream, Wake with a Purpose

by icandrawamoth



Series: 31-Day Horoscope Challenge [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Study, Childhood Memories, Dreams, Gen, Memories, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: On the rare occasion that life is good and allows true sleep as well as peaceful dreams, the members of Rogue One see the same sorts of visions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: January 2nd: _Take a step back today, Capricorn, and sink into a light and dreamy fantasy world that is pleasing to you._

Sleep in the Rebel Alliance generally comes in two types: the dark, dreamless rest of the truly exhausted or the fitful tossing and turning of those who have seen to much for proper slumber to come. But, on the rare occasion that life is good and allows true sleep as well as peaceful dreams, the members of Rogue One see the same sorts of visions.

Cassian, though he hasn't been back on Fest since the first time he left, returns. It's long ago, before the war, before explosions filled the sky and clone troopers filled the streets. His parents are alive. The three of them are sit down to a hot, fragrant meal, his mother laughing and smiling as his father tells them the mundane details of his day in that extravagant, over-the-top way only he has. Everything is normal and happy, and no one can imagine it will ever be otherwise.

For Jyn, it's Lah'mu and the happiest, most innocent days of her life. The wind in the skycorn, the soft trickle of the stream over the hill, and her parents voices when they call her in for supper as twilight approaches. She's almost forgotten her stormtrooper doll in the field where she's been playing – again – and runs back for it, slightly annoyed at the way her mother's voice goes a little more insistent at her delayed appearance. It's not a problem, though; when she gets back to the house, she's explain what happened, mama will be sympathetic, and they'll all sit down and eat supper together as a family, just a normal ending to another normal day.

Bodhi runs down the streets of NiJedha, chasing his sister, ever the faster runner of the two of them, her laughter echoing back to him as the they ricochet back and forth between the people crowding the streets, tossing careless apologies over their shoulders. At a corner, she stops and grins back at him, and he puts on speed, intent on catching up – only to have her take off again when he's close enough to see which alley she turns down. He's full of determination as he follows, knowing when the game is done, they'll finish with the chores they're supposed to be doing in the market before heading home to a hot meal cooked by their mother, and soft beds, and another day of the same tomorrow.

Chirrut and Baze share the dream, as they share everything else. Their fondest memories aren't as far back as the others, not to their childhoods, but to very recent times. Before Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso and K-2SO showed up on Jedha, before they were drawn into the Rebel Alliance. Simpler times, when all they had to do was watch over the Kyber Temple from afar and cause trouble for the Imperial occupiers. Long days spent together, covering each other's backs, not having to worry about anything else, back when they had a hope of regaining the temple, back when they didn't have to mourn their home.

All five of them have the same thoughts when they wake, though: a gentle, nostalgic smile on their face, appreciating the precious, happy memories, but a realization that those times are gone. Grief, but also hope. Hope that life can be that simple again, for someone else if not for them. Knowledge that they've put their lives to a good cause, a cause that will seek to prevent anyone else in the galaxy losing what they have lost.


End file.
